


Apanofhookandmore

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Apanofhookandmore

"Hey Mace"

The dark haired young man whips around from the computer in his room, startled by the silky smooth voice that flowed into his ears from behind him, but sigh of relief fills his chest as his eyes meet his lover's.

"Stop sneaking around like a fucking cat Peter" Mace mutters, annoyed at the look of accomplishment on Peter’s face as they softly kiss.

“Soo.. Watchya looking at that has you all jumpy?” The younger boy chuckles.

He coughs and rubs the back of his neck before huffing -“I’m on tumblr you perv.”

“Yeah mhmm” Peter whispers and they kiss again, this one more passionate as his hand slides down to Mace’s pajama bottoms, softly stroking his already hardened length.“For some reason I’m doubting it was just Tumblr”

Mace stands up from his chair and softly groans as Peter sucks on the silky skin of his boyfriend’s neck and they crash in a pile of tangled limbs onto the bed.

Peter rolls on top of the taller boy as he fluidly takes off his own shirt, and straddles his waist and takes his off as well. He unbuckles his belt and slowly pulls it off and Mace watches, eyes filled with desire and want. He firmly kisses Mace’s lips as he tightly ties pale wrists to the dark, wooden headboard. His hand slowly and lightly trail down his lover’s arms, and shoulders, then chest, and they stop, gently teasing the darker, pink skin of his nipples as Mace tries to suppress a moan.“You like that? Hahaha”

The bound boy instinctively arches his back, trying to press his aching erection more firmly into Peter as he trails down his milky sides to his soft cottony bottoms.

Peter slowly pulls his pants off, enjoying the pained expression on the tied-up boy’s face, wanting for more, needing it right at that moment. His pink tongue flicks out and gently caresses the throbbing member before taking the tip of it into his mouth, earning a deep moan. Taking the whole into his mouth made Mace buck up in pleasure, the leather of the belt cutting into delicate skin of his wrists. The pain mixing in with pleasure makes the concoction of feelings even richer.

“Now, now, my prince, don’t hurt yourself”

He expertly bobs his head up and down. Eliciting a variety of pleasurable sounds from the young man currently restrained to his own head board.

Suddenly heavy footsteps are heard from behind the couple and Peter immediately stops and jerks his head around towards the sounds. Confused, Mace groans “why did you stop baby?” before noticing the tall figure outlined in the doorway.

‘Why Hello there Peter, Maceon”

Peter swiftly snatches up a shirt off of the floor and throws it at Hook, a look of annoyance on his face, and a look of embarrassment on his boyfriend’s.

“Can’t you see we’re busy right now?”

“Haha, Well it is 11am and I did have a business meeting with Mr. Maceon here, but it seems he’s already all tied up with other things so it seems I should be going now.” The older man says while turning to leave, his rougher voice cutting through the air and gracing the ear drums of the lustful young man, making him quietly whimper for pleasure.

Hook darkly laughs “Well, well, well… I do believe that was for me Peter.”

He starts to take off his black over coat and unbuttons his white shirt, taking the garments off of his built frame. Peter huffs and goes back to tending to Mace’s aching cock. “Whatever” He murmurs before taking the length back into his warm, moist mouth.

Mace watches with lust as his friend, Hook, unbuttons his pants and slides down boxer briefs with them, revealing a growing erection as Hook approaches the bed. He roughly shoves Peter to get a better angle of Mace’s firm ass.

The young boy groans at the pleasure from his boyfriend while Hook leans forward and unties the belt from his wrists.

“Enough teasing”

Peter reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out a slim bottle and tosses it to the naked man next to him as he too, bares himself, while looking lustfully into the now free eyes of his lover, sweat plastering the midnight hair to his forehead.

Hook finishes slathering his now completely hard dick and tosses the bottle to Peter. He bends down and moves Maceon onto his hands and knees, inserting a slick finger into his entrance. And then another. And another before stepping back, allowing peter to enter his boyfriend.

And does he ever.

Peter swiftly slams into Maceon, powerful thrusts bringing tears to the corners of Mace’s eyes. Hearty moans rushing out of the both of them. Hook reaches around to firmly pump both of their cocks, Mace’s eyes close tightly from the added motions.

Mace throws his head back, screaming from the overwhelming sense of pleasure racking his body, so close to cumming, a tight knot in his abdomen growing and burning, then peter pulls out without letting either finish. Hook stops stroking and positions himself at the bight red hole and also forcefully slams into it. Hips smacking ass, the sounds of flesh bounce off the walls of the small room.

Peter stands in front of Mace’s face, jerking himself off at the sight of Mace being immensely pleasured.

Not wanting to be teased again, mace leans forward and takes Peter into his mouth, thrusts from Hook rocking his body- and mouth further onto his dick.

Peter loudly moans “Yes Mace, Please baby, don’t stop”

Mace laughs at the pitiful pleading coming from his partner before quickly finishing him and swallowing the sour cum.

Mace too is so close to cumming, the deep, long thrusts from hook sending him over edge. Terrible screams jump out of his throat, vocal chords bruning from the noises of bliss. Milky white jizz spurting onto the bed, a few more thrusts into Mace and Hook as well finishes inside of the young boy, he slowly pulls out and wipes his member onto Peter’s discarded shirt.

He collapses onto the bed with Peter, both of them riding out their intense orgasms with heavy, panting breaths.

They soundlessly watch as Hook reclothes himself “So We’ll just reschedule our meeting then?”

The sweaty boy makes a sound of approval before watching the older dark haired man leave the room without another word.

Peter shifts over onto his side, facing his boyfriend’s back and he wraps his long arms around him and they both gently fall asleep.

Loud footsteps wake Mace with a jolt, and he turns around in the chair.

“Fall asleep at the computer again?”

"Stop sneaking around like a fucking cat Peter"

\-------


End file.
